My Fathers
by XxSkittlesGirlxX
Summary: When Thalia Grace find a mysterious little girl, she soon finds out that the little girl is a demi god. But wait? She's been living on her own for two years? How in hte world has she survived? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dayshavoo

POV: Thalia Grace

For some reason, I couldn't get Annabeth out of my head. Weird, right? I haven't seen her since the gods beat the Titans. She used to be so little, and now she's so grown up! Almost nine years, I guess. I remember that little girl with the beautiful blonde hair and sharp gray eyes, the little girl that and Luke I found. We were a family, until I was turned into a tree and Luke joined the Titans. We were so close to Camp Half-blood, maybe just an hour away. I drifted off into thoughts of my past….

"Thalia? Thalia! Listen! There's a girl screaming! Pay attention!" One of the hunters told me. Her name was Jane. It was true, a screeching of a little girl in the woods nearby.

"I'm going to see what happened!" I yelled over the commotion. I was terrified. What if this girl was being attacked by a bear, or… or…. Or something! I ran off, while the other hunters yelled for me to return, but maybe I wouldn't.

"Hello, is anybody there?" I yelled. No response. I started to get worried. I looked around, hoping to find the smallest clue, just the tiniest. But I heard a faint, but heavy breathing. I ran towards the breathing, and sure enough, a little girl was there. She had shaggy (but soft-looking) blonde hair and had eyes so blue, they were bluer than the sea. They were sort of like mine. But she had a dark look on her face. But her dark look was mixed in with fear on her eyes. She was being attacked by a HUGE garden snake. I tried to act cool, so I took my bow and shot the snake in one shot.

"No." The little girl said to herself. She started to cry. God, it was loud. But I came to comfort her. She hugged my tight like I was a mother.

"What wrong, hon?" I said in my sweet woice.

"The snake… the snake's dead. For no good reason." She sniffed and tried to hide her tears, but it was like a tug-a-war battle with a mouse and a cat. But I hugged her even tighter than she hugged me.

"You are one of a kind, you know that? So peaceful and kind and cares for others." This little girl reminded me of Annabeth so much.

"Yeah. I hate to see others hurt. But sometimes the pain is worse on the inside." She said with a droopy face.

"Wait, what?" I was very confused.

"Well, I have ADHD, dyslexia, and my dad left my mom, and my mom sent me to an orphanage 2 years ago, but I left and tried living on my own."

_ADHD, dyslexia, oh my, she's a demigod. Wait, how is she even alive? She ran away 2 years ago, and looks no older than 10, how? What?_

Just then, I heard Anne yelling my name. Seconds later, she found me. "Thalia! Oh, the girl's okay."

"Change of plans, Anne. WE have to go to Camp Half Blood, NOW."

**Thx guys! numero dos will come out soon! well i already had it, but it seems like my dad erased it by accident, so i will rewrite it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FATHERS**

Chapter Dos: Time to Discuss

POV: Thalia Grace

When the hunters, the little girl, and I got to camp, the little girl was still clutching on to me. Right now, maybe I was the only one she trusted.

"Um, sweetie, how old are you?" I said.

"I'm eight." She said. Wait, what?

"Well you don't look eight!" But then again, everyone looked little to me. Oops! She looked, like, 6 or something.

"Well, I am." She pouted. We hurried along to the big house before any other question popped out of my mouth. (Okay, I know there's too much dialogue, so bare with me!)

When we were inside the big house, I rushed to Chiron (in his wheelchair) and tried to act smooth. This is what happened:

I tripped over a chair. I got up, grabbed the girl's wrist and brought her to Chiron immediately. I yelled, "Chiron! Chiron! This girls a demigod!" Smooth, right?

"Hello, Thalia! And who is this precious girl? A demigod? Now tell me, what is your name? Do you have dyslexia or ADHD?" Chiron said patiently. Just then, Dionysus walks in, drinking diet coke as usual, with his angry face. He scratches his back, and then walks out. Ew. The girl makes a face as though she's deciding whether to trust these people, but she looks at me, then smiles.

"Ok, my name is Sarah Jean Leviman. I am eleven years old, and yes, I do have ADHD and dyslexia. Oh, by the way, do NOT, ever, EVER, call me by Sarah Jean. I hate that name. So people call me SJ." She said calmly. She had a warm smile on her face when she was talking. SJ walked out of the room, skipping as she went along.

"Thalia, I'm asking you with all my heart for you to take care of her." Chiron said darkly.

"But, um, Chiron," I mumbled, twirling my hair, "I have Artemis! And the Hunters! I can't take care of her! I have to leave soo-"

"Thalia, I will talk to Artemis. Right now, SJ only just trust you. Just for a few days, "He said, but very quietly, he added, "or weeks."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't take off that much. Just get Percy or Annabeth, even Mr. D, for gods sake, just to watch her." Now Chiron was getting mad. He stood up from his wheelchair and turned into a centaur.

"THALIA GRACE! DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN HERE FOR TWO YEARS! A NEW GREAT PROPHECY HAS BEEN TOLD! THIS MAY LINK TO SJ!" Chiron was furious. I didn't want to cause any more trouble, so all I said was, "Yes sir. I'm sorry." And right after, I chased after SJ.

**Okay, I know this one was a little boring, but the next on, I promise!, it will be so awesome. I swear. Ttyl! AND IM ON SPRING BREAK RIGHT NOW, SO MY SERIES WILL GO FAST, I MIGHT POST 1 OR 2 PIECES A DAY. THAT'S HOW BORED I AM. SO HAPPY READING TO ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two of Them?

POV: SJ Leviman

For the rest of the day, I wouldn't stop jumping out of Thalia's sight. I saw people fighting with swords and saw a climbing wall of lava. COOL! But I'm guilty, I am a tomboy. It wasn't until an hour later that Thalia finally caught up to me. She said she wanted to introduce me to some of her friends. But I was a little scared. I only trust Thalia. Bu if they ARE friends of Thalia, then I guess they would be ok. Finally, Thalia called to two people from a few feet away. I think I heard the names Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy! Annabeth! It's great to see you guys!" The two people ran towards Thalia and greeted her. Did they even notice the little girl stand beside them?

"Ahem." I said, trying to get their attention. But they kept talking. Finally, it came to desperate measure. "AHEM!" I yelled. Finally, they looked at me.

"Oh guys! This is Sarah Je- I mean, SJ. She is a demigod who I found in the woods," Thalia winced at Annabeth for a second. "And she's going to stay here. But for now, I have to stay at camp. For days, week's maybe." The two teenagers looked at me like I was a newborn baby. _Hey! I'm not little! _I wanted to yell, but it was no use. For now, I was stuck in this little body.

The guy's name was Percy, I think. Gosh, what a girly name. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. If this was a godly camp, then I'm guessing he was a son of Poseidon, maybe? He had sort of a crooked smile. The girl's name was Annabeth. She had blonde hair like mine and had awesome gray eyes. She was wearing a orange tee shirt that said, CAMP HALF BLOOD. I think I would like her. Then Percy got real close to my face.

"Hello, SJ. Aw, you're so cute!" He said. If anyone says that to me, it's like committing suicide.

"Alright, Percy, first of all, call me cute again, and rip your pretty black hair out of your hair until you're bald? And second, your name sounds like a girl's name. Got it, pretty boy?" I smiled at the end like the good little child I am.

Percy was mad. He picked me up and said, "I… like... my… name. Got it?" And he dropped me.

"Percy! I'm sorry, SJ. Please excuse my, um, boyfriend. And wow, you can be threatening. I think I like you." She pulls Percy away and starts walking the other way. But I can hear Annabeth saying, "Nice going, seaweed brain! Good first impression!"

Thalia grabs me by the wrist and says, "It's time for the campfire! Let's go! It's so much fun!" Before I can protest, she pulls me away.

When we get to the campfire, we sit next to Annabeth and Percy, although, Annabeth sits in between us. She's smart. "Annabeth, who's your godly parent person?" I ask. She laughs and says I have a funny way of talking. I scowl at her.

"My mother is Athena. Goddess of wisdom, weaving, war, and patroness of Athens."She said proudly.

"Sike." Percy added. I laughed at that one. But then, Chiron comes and starts talking.

"Hello, everyone! I have an important announcement! A new demigod has came to our camp and is younger than usual, actually. Her name is Sarah Jean Leviman, but call her SJ if you don't want to end up dead. SJ, come on up." I went up to Chiron and waved shyly. But nobody moved. _Be polite, people, _I thought. _Seriously!_

But I looked on me, and I was wearing a black cape. But above me, there was a lightning bolt. "Um guys! What's happening?" I yelled. Nobody moved. Nobody talked. But Chiron finally breaks the silence.

"SJ, you are being claimed. That means your god parent has finally chosen who you belong to. But it seems as though you have a father. Or, two of them!" He added. I was confused. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth ran up to me.

"Guys! What's going on? What's happening to me?" I cried.

Thalia kneels down to me and says aloud, "It seems as though you have two fathers. But how?" She looks at Chiron. He looks stunned. So do Percy and Annabeth.

Chiron spreads his arms out like a bird and yells, "Hail Sarah Jean Leviman! Daughter of," He pauses, "Zeus and Hades."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: WTH?

POV: Thalia Grace

After a few awkward moments, Chiron sent everyone to their cabins and told SJ, Annabeth, Percy, and I to go to the big house for a conversation. But I don't think it will be a nice one.

"How can this be? T-two parents? And not just any gods, TWO OF THE GREAT THREE!" Chiron yelled. SJ put her arms out like she wanted me to pick her up, so I did.

"Chiron, there's got to be an explanation. I mean, okay, so she has a mortal mother for sure. And I don't think Hades and Zeus are, you know..."Annabeth drifted off. But seriously, how can a child have two godly parents at the same time and still have a mortal mother?

"This is very serious. SJ must go up to Olympus and meet Zeus at once. Maybe the king of the gods will know how this situation happened." Chiron mumbled.

"I will go with her." I said. I wanted to see my father again anyways. For a man that barely ever spoke to me, he's still my father.

"Very well. Lead SJ to her cabin and put her to sleep, and then come back her right after," Chiron said to me. "Percy, Annabeth, stay here."

I carried SJ all the way to our cabin and tucked her in. When she was about to fall asleep, I saw fear in her eyes, like she'd seen a ghost. I don't blame her, though. After tonight, she probably thought she was some kind of outcast. But once she fell asleep, I looked on the tags of her pants, shoes, and shirt for the size. _When we go to New York, I'll buy her some clothes._ I thought.

When I got back to the big house, Chiron had a piece of paper rolled out on a table. "Read it." He said. I looked at it. This is what it said:

_Five demigods will answer the call,_

_But in the end, one will fall,_

_They talk with sky, and find a river,_

_That takes the demigods to the land of l'hiver._

I step back. I look at Chiron, confused. "Where's the rest? It doesn't add up."

"Thalia, when Ms. Rachel Dare spoke of this prophecy, she was so overwhelmed that she just stopped. That is how powerful this prophecy is. I am guessing that the five demigods so far are you, SJ, Percy, and Annabeth. I have no idea who the fifth will be. But the oracle of Delphi is never wrong. One of you will die," Chiron spoke with a gravely expression on his face. "Do not speak of this to SJ. Even though she thinks she's tough, she is still little."

"I can't go on a quest with that little brat! She said my name was girly! She talks tough for a girl that can fit in a jewelry box," Percy said angrily, but then calmed down. "Chiron, she's eight. We can't bring her! She's too young."

"Percy's right." Annabeth exclaimed.

"I will think. But for now, you three will need rest. It has been a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

My Fathers, Chapter 5: Leo Valdez is a Creep.

POV: SJ Leviman

When I woke up this morning, I was exhausted. I could barely walk out of bed. Thalia was in the bed across from me, but she seemed even more tired. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just went outside and started walking towards a guy to see if he'd tell me anything about this place. I poked him in the back.

"Excuse me, dude? Where the heck am I?" I asked. The guy turned around.

"Oh, hi. I'm Leo Valdez, and you are at camp half-blood." He said.

O_k, no use at all, _I said to myself. Just then, I heard Thalia calling my name. "I'm coming!" I yelled to her. Before I could leave, Leo stopped me.

"Um, that girl seems so familiar. What's her name?" He stared at Thalia like he was in love.

"Um, that's my half sister, Thalia Grace." I said. But Leo ran towards Thalia and started talking to her. But Thalia went inside the cabin and ignored Leo. I ran to Thalia so I could save her.

"Thalia! Can I come in?" I yelled. She opened the door for me, but when Leo tried to get in, she locked the door.

"Okay, so today you're going to meet your dad. Come on, Percy and Annabeth are waiting." She said.

"Zeus or Hades?" I asked.

"For now, Zeus, but we're also going to New York to buy you some clothes." She said. _Ugh, clothes shopping._ I thought. But she picked me up and threw me into a taxi with Percy and Annabeth inside and we headed off.


End file.
